The Woes of Those Who Are Oblivious
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Naruto had always looked at Hinata with vague indifference. Now he's beginning to see something that he never noticed before and it's confusing him! Naru/Hina. Naruto's POV.


Author's note:

It has happened! I have finally decided to write a cannon pairing! WOOPEI!!! Well… as cannon as I can make it. I've decided to try Naru/Hina first before I pursue anything else. If this one goes well I'll do a Saku/Naru (not as liked, but still cute), Sasu/Saku, Ino/Shika (Don't like that one very much either), Kaka/Saku (it's a guilty fad, but Sakura will be like nineteen or older), and Ita/Saku (I actually like this one). Warning, still contains my OC as a side character and my interpretation of Naruto might be a bit off. First person POV is hard!!

Full Summary:

It was a typical day until Hinata came with her team to have lunch with Naruto and his own team. Suddenly, Naruto finds that Hinata looks cute.

Written in Naruto's POV

Rated: T for Naruto being Naruto and Kakashi being, well, Kakashi.

Disclaimer (I need to start doing these, I just kind of forget): I own NOTHING! There I did it.

The Woes of Those Who Are Oblivious

It was a great day! Teme, who had come back to Konoha thanks to Bri-chan, lost in a sparring match to me; Dattebaiyo! Sakura-chan hasn't found the need to kill me yet and Kakashi actually taught us something! He was giving us a lecture on the use of the five elements and why it was so rare for someone to be able to use all five of them. Tsunade-baa-chan has decided to give all of the hard working chuunin groups the day off to do whatever they please while the jonin and the genin have to go on missions, so now, I'm at Icharaku's with my team waiting for ramen. Mmm, ramen is amazing no matter what Sakura or Brianna say.

We were about to order when Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked in and joined us at the counter making their orders for food. Hinata sat between Kiba and I.

After we all ordered our ramen, the two teams began to talk. I told them about my triumph over Sasuke-teme and how some really cute girls were gawking at me today. Ever since my triumph over Nagato the village had finally warmed up to me and respect me for who I am. It took some time to get teme back though.

While I listened to Kiba talk about his day (while eating ramen) I noticed that Hinata was beginning to turn red. Why does she always do that around me? Is she sick or something? I nudged her gently, or as gently as I could.

"Hey, Hinata, you feeling okay?" I asked in concern.

Hinata stared at me for a second then abruptly fainted out of her chair, missing the floor because I was quick enough to catch her.

"Neh!! Hinata! What happened! Oh crap! Sakura-chan, Hinata's hurt!" I yelled in panic.

Sakura looked down at Hinata with a calculating look on her face which hinted at worry. She then sighed and smacked me upside the head. It hurt!

"She's fainted idiot!"she muttered.

I gaped at her.

"Why? Is she sick or something?" I asked.

Hinata stirred in my arms and turned her head from its lopsided position over my arm, to a more comfortable position on my chest. I blushed, I won't deny it. The movement was… kind of… cute.

"No Naruto she's not sick," Sakura replied to me in annoyance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke.

"Not as big a one as you are, teme!" I yelled.

Hinata let out a strange soft sound, drawing my attention back to her. She had moved closer to him. I felt confused at the small warm feeling that welled up inside my stomach. I recognized it as attraction and possibly even a crush. This was how I felt when I had liked Sakura all those years ago, so that had to be it, right? But why? Why would I suddenly feel this way now?

"Hey, Hinata, you in there?" I asked.

She let out a squeak and opened her eyes, blushing at the sight of me. Does she always blush? It was cute. Why was I thinking that all of the sudden? Hinata had always been the weird one to me for years, and now she's… cute?

"Na…Na…Naruto-k…k…kun," she stuttered out.

Why did she always stutter when she talked to me? When she talked to everyone else, minus Sasuke cause I'm sure that he scares her, she's quiet but still normal. Why would I notice that? Is she scared of me? I hope not!

"Hey, Hinata, is something wrong?" I asked.

She looked away from me, her face as read as a tomato. Why was she so red? Better yet, why was she always so red around me? I just don't understand!

"No…nothing, Nar…ru…ru…to-kun," she muttered along with a stutter.

Hmm, she was cute when she did that, but why was she acting so awkward? I don't get it!

"Hey, um…" suddenly I was the one blushing as I noticed the awkward position that we were in.

I was holding her for heaven's sake! Not that I didn't mind holding her. She was surprisingly very light. But, why would I like that? Why would holding her have such an impact on me? Why did I have these feelings for her?

"Naruto-kun, um, I…I…I, um…" her face got even redder then before if that was possible.

"Hey, Sakura, can you make sure that Hinata doesn't have a fever?" I asked my teammate.

Sakura glared at me, stood up and slammed down some money on the counter; Sasuke following in suit.

"No, but you can do it! I'm sure that I've taught you how! Now I'm leaving, Sasuke, walk me to the hospital please!" she snapped; oh kami what did I do now?

Shino stood up along with Kiba and paid for his own food as well as Kiba.

"We'll be going, Naruto, stick with Hinata for a while. Kiba and I have some business to attend to," and they were gone, leaving Hinata and I to ourselves.

After a while, I gently sat Hinata back onto her chair and smiled as charmingly as I could at her. Why not try to impress her?

"So, do you want to have more ramen, or would you like something sweet to eat now?" I asked.

Hinata blushed and turned her head away from me again.

"Um, I would like some sweets," she muttered, but she didn't stutter.

I paid for both of our lunches and escorted Hinata out of Icharaku's contemplating how to tell her that I liked her. Or, maybe I should show her? Like take her out for dinner tonight to some fancy smancy restaurant that she would like?

But, I didn't know what she liked! That was another problem. Maybe I should just wing it and pack a picnic? That would be easier and probably cheaper, but I'd still need Sakura's help to pick out food and cook it. Well… I thought back to the "meals" that Sakura had baked in the past… maybe I should ask teme. After all he was a good cook! I should know, he cooked us food a few weeks after he got back to konoha and Tsunade had woken up from her coma to find Danzou in charge. Teh! That didn't last very long, not with Tsunade alive and still kicking… hard.

Hinata glanced at me, and then looked away again a blush gracing her face… again. Why did she always blush at me? She couldn't like me back, could she? Naw, it's a one-sided thing! I mean, she knows me well enough to know that I'm virtually useless in life outside of the ninja world. And even there, I fail sometimes. I'll just have to wing it and hope that she likes me back!

But, when will I have the courage to tell her? Man! Why must girls be so difficult!!!!

The End

Review and tell me if you want a sequel!!


End file.
